Metamorphosis
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Beck and Jade have been dating for years, though their relationship seems to have hit a hard spot (again). Jade storms off when she believes Beck doubts her acting ability; she comes to terms that she needs to change and undergoes a metamorphosis of sorts.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG "SHUT UP AND DANCE"** **BY WALK THE MOON. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORYLINE. ENJOY **

**Metamorphosis**

It was a decent day at Hollywood Arts, though the weather forecast did mention signs of overcast along with a 56% chance of rain. But this didn't stop the gang from making the best of the day.  
"But I don't wanna!" Cat ran down the hall as her heels clacked on the floor, her voice sounded irritated. She was wearing a pair of dark pink stilettos matching her dark pink dress with a white short sleeved camisole top, her red hair was perfectly straight and pinned to the side, she wore natural make up and wore a light colored pink lipstick.

"But Cat, you promised!" Robbie ran after her, with Rex in hand. He wore a simple light blue and white plaided shirt buttoned up with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of traditional black converse. He wore his usual black glasses, and his hair was its usual messy curly style, which was the way Cat liked it. And Rex was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans and wearing a pair of casual black and white shoes.

"Man, you gotta stop with this, it's wacked!" Rex replied in an aggravated voice.

"I do what I want!" Robbie snapped back as he looked up and noticed Cat was gone.

"Cat?" Robbie called out questioningly.

"Hey Robbie." Tori greeted cheerfully as she noticed he looked thoroughly confused. She was wearing a simple graphic t-shirt with a pair of light jeans, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of knee high brown boots. She had her usual large brown bag, her brown hair was wavy and her makeup was simple, black mascara and light pink lip-gloss.

"Hey Tori." Robbie looked around, though he couldn't find Cat anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked as she tried to make eye contact with him.

"Looking for Cat." Robbie replied in a sharp tone.

"What for?" Tori shrugged.

"She made me a promise and now she won't keep it." Robbie answered quickly.

"What'd she promise you?" Tori asked curiously.

"She promised she'd meet my mom after dating for a few months, but she won't do it." Robbie replied crossly.

"Oh, and you Rex, what do you think?" Tori looked over at Rex, who had been remaining surprisingly quiet.

"Leave me out of this." Rex replied abruptly.

"Hmm I see, is there any reason why she'd hide from you because of this promise?" Tori looked at him curiously.

"Well, my mom can be kind of-"

"She's wacked man." Rex cut off Robbie.

"Oh." Tori replied shocked.

"She's not wacked! She just gets, moody." Robbie replied defensively.

"Man, she's wacked, the last girl he brought home, she started asking if they were thinking about where'd they'd get married. And they weren't even dating!" Rex hollered out bluntly.

"Rex, we agreed you wouldn't talk about that." Robbie responded.

"Well, maybe try to give Cat some time, don't rush her into anything." Tori tried to coax Robbie.

"But." Robbie started.

"Man, just listen to the girl. If you keep pressuring Cat, you'll lose your woman!" Rex blurted out.

"Huhh, fine." Robbie sighed.

"You hear that Cat, Robby's gonna back off!" Rex yelled out.

"Yeah, I heard him." Cat came out behind the lockers, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to try and pressure you or anything." Robbie responded meekly.

"Thanks Robby." Cat smiled as she hugged him, giving him a peck on the check. Robbie turned ten shades of red before being able to say anything.

"Yeah, anything for my girl." Robbie stuttered out.

Cat giggled as they held hands, Tori let out a light "aww." As she walked toward her locker, getting her books ready for the day.

"Mornin'." Andre walked up to Tori as she closed her locker. He dressed in a simple black graphic t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans and simple sneakers.

"Hey Andre." Tori smiled brightly.

"So, how's biz?" Andre asked.

"Mmm, fine, not much going on. Hopefully Sikowitz will give us another play to work on. I've been bored lately." Tori mopped as Andre nodded his head in agreement.

"I feel like something like that will be coming up soon. You know Sikowitz, when things get too boring, he's sure to bring up something for us to do that's crazy and kooky." Andre looked over to see Jade and Beck walking over.

"Sup guys!" Andre nodded over to them.

"Hey." They both nodded back in unison. Jade's long black hair curled away from her face, and swirls of light sea green streaks stuck out just enough to be noticeable. Her hair complemented her fair skin; her thin devious eyebrows beheld her lovely sparkling eyebrow piercing (on the left side) that shimmered with the light. Her lips were dark black that went well her dark black cat-tailed eyeliner and dark black mascara. Her diamond-studded nose piercing shimmered when she turned towards the light, her gold nut necklace also shimmered lightly as it hung from the thick black silk-like string that matched Beck's. She wore a short-sleeved black and sea green plaid shirt that exposed her red nautical star tattoo on inner part of her right forearm, outlined by a thin black line. She also wore a black tank top, dark colored jeans, a pair of lace up black combat boots, and a black large shoulder bag with spikes and a skull with crossbones in the center. And Beck wore a dark jean jacket, to which he folded up the sleeves to his elbows, with a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of light jeans that were ripped and torn with a pair of large brown loosely tied combat boots, along with the matching necklace he and Jade bought years ago. His hair was flawless as usual, falling in a sexy and messy sort of way that simply made him appear irresistible.

"Hi guys." Tori waved.

"Hey Tori." Beck smiled.

Jade simply ignored her and sipped on her fresh hot coffee.

"Hi Jade." Tori looked Jade straight in the eye and smiled.

"Oh hi." Jade looked at her for less than a second when she went back to snuggling up to Beck possessively as she sipped on her coffee again.

"Tori!" Trina hollered out as she walked down the hall. She was wearing a pair of black platform shoes with a pair of tight baby blue ripped jeans and a sheer cream top with a white tank top underneath. Her light brown hair was lightly curled away from her face as her bangs hung just above her eyes. Her make up was light brown eyeliner with black mascara and coral lip-gloss.

"What is it Trina?" Tori looked at her sister with aggravated eyes as she looked upon her sister's pouting face.

"I'm hungry." Trina pouted.

"And what am I supposed to be do about that?" Tori shrugged as she looked over at her sister.

"Make me breakfast." Trina whined as she dragged her feet over and laid her head on the lockers.

"There's no kitchen here Trina, and how in the world am I supposed to make you breakfast? Why don't you just go and buy something? I'm sure the cafeteria's open, or go to the vending machine." Tori suggested in a serious tone.

"Hmmm, fine." Trina whined as she dragged herself to the cafeteria to buy breakfast.

"Well that took her long enough." Jade rolled her eyes as she walked away from Beck to throw out her now empty coffee cup. Beck kept an eye on her as she went to her locker and got what she needed out, put her things away as she walked back over to Beck and gave him a faint smile.

"Ready for class?" She looked at him sweetly.

"So long as you are." Beck took her arm as they walked toward Sikowitz's classroom.

"I guess it would be best to get to class." Andre shrugged as he put his arm out for Tori and she took it with a smiling face as they went off to class.  
"Shall we?" Robbie took Cat's hand as she nodded as they went to class.

*Bell Rings*

"Good morn class! Today we are discussing a new opportunity for our young actors . . . I am presenting a new idea in the form of a play for you all to audition for. It is the classic Romeo and Juliet, but in the form of a musical. Now, I'm going to pass out audition forms for each individual, there's a list of characters on one side and on the other is the audition form. This form will be due a week from now on Monday and auditions will be held two weeks after that. Understood?" Sikowitz looked around as he began handing out forms. Everyone nodded their heads as he smiled, put his hands together and walked to the front.

"Now, let's do some acting to start class." Sikowitz clapped his hands together and described a scene . . ..

*Bell Rings*

"Alright, don't forget to rehearse the lines, practice the songs, and such. Now be-gone with you all." Sikowitz waved his hand toward the door as he used his other one to sip on coconut juice.

"Hmm, Romeo and Juliet hu? About time this school decided to do a classic play." Tori smiled brightly as she viewed the section on Juliet.

"Oh, and you're actually going to audition for the lead role, and have it given to you like you always do. Batting your eyes and saying, 'Oh Sikowitz, I'd love to be the lead in this here play.'" Jade mimicked Tori's voice in a light Southern accent as everyone around them laughed.

"Hey, what, I do not sound like that. And I do not always get the lead role in plays." Tori snapped.

"Name one play you've been in that you weren't the lead." Jade stopped in her tracks and looked at Tori in a serious manner.

"Umm, well, uhh." Tori looked around as she tried to think of a time when she wasn't the lead, but she came to find that she always seemed to be given the lead role, and after five seconds of waiting, Jade began chuckling as she grabbed Beck and walked away.

"Thought so." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Darn it." Tori stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hey Tori, don't worry about it, you know Sikowitz gives the lead to talented people who deserve it." Andre consoled her.

"Thanks Andre, but Jade's right." Tori looked down despondently.

"Say what now?" Andre backed away slowly with a confused look on his face.

"You heard me. I do always get the lead roles, and I do go up to Sikowitz and ask for them, but I've also had him tell me that I'll be playing the lead. It's not fair, everyone deserves a chance to audition and at least be given a chance to play a lead role. As a matter of fact, I'm going to make sure that happens." Tori turned around and walked back into Sikowitz's classroom.

"But what about math?" Andre asked.

"Just tell the teacher I'll be right there." Tori looked back at him for a second before running to the door.

"Alright then." Andre shrugged as he walked to their next class.

"Sikowitz, I need to talk with you." Tori burst in the door.

"Right, fine then, what is it?" Sikowitz looked at her, while in a praying mantis position.

"Well I think it's important that every student be given a chance to audition for this play and that everyone deserves a chance to play a lead role. And I don't think I should be Juliet." Tori admitted all this in one breathe, and had to catch it once again.

"Well, that's why I'm having auditions, and besides, I don't see you as a Juliet anyway, I was thinking someone like Jade, or Cat even, but more likely Jade. And Beck for Romeo of course, but that all depends on how they audition." Sikowitz got up and walked towards Tori.

"Oh well, that's good, good." Tori smiled hesitantly, not thinking Jade would be able to play a devoted lover, nonetheless a sweet innocent maiden.

"Well alright then, I'll see you next class time." Sikowitz nodded his head as he turned around and went back to yoga poses.

"Yeah, I'll see you next time." Tori waved as she walked out.

At Beck's house after school.

"So, you going to audition for Romeo?" Jade asked as she went through Beck's CDs, putting on what she liked, then finding a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I guess." Beck shrugged as he sipped on his root beer.

"Hmm." Jade drank her iced tea.

"What about you, you wanna be my Juliet?" Beck looked over to her as he put an arm around her.

"Maybe." Jade looked over at him, trying to hide her smile behind her glass.

Beck smiled as he put his drink down and began nuzzling her and kissing her neck softly.

"Beck." Jade nudged him away gently as she turned towards him, leaned over, and placed her glass on his coffee table next to the couch.

"Forward today are we?" Beck looked down at Jade as he lightly patted her back-end.

"Hey, I was just trying to put the drink down." Jade giggled as she was flipped over; Beck bent down to give her a kiss, she entangled her fingers in his hair as she kissed him hard and smiled.

"Well, I hope you get the part." Beck smiled at her as he helped her sit back up again.

"What do you mean 'I hope you get the part?'" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean with Tori, Cat, and all those other girls auditioning, you do have competition." Beck shrugged.

"Oh so you don't think I can do it?" Jade backed away.

"No, I didn't say that." Beck tried to reach out for her.

"Well it doesn't sound like you think I can do it." Jade crossed her arms.  
"Of course you can, it's just, and there are other girls that want that role too." Beck was trying to be as nice as possible.

"Huh, but they're not going to get it_. I am_." Jade stood and bent down to get her bag.

"Jade." Beck started, but Jade was already out the door.

Beck sighed as he walked back toward his couch and laid down. He knew he would have to find a way to calm Jade down, but for now it may be better to let her let off steam for the meantime.


	2. Part 2

The following day was a blur; Jade had managed to avoid Beck the entire day, until lunchtime. Beck was talking with Tori about the auditions when Jade became jealous. She shot daggers at Tori, though she didn't find it in herself to approach them, they looked like they were getting along so well. _Maybe, maybe, he's better off with her. _Jade thought to herself as her skirt swayed with her movement away from the scene, but it didn't matter, it was as if she was invisible, no one noticed she was missing for the next two days. The only one who did was Beck, though he didn't bring it upon himself to say anything, everyone seemed so content without her around. _Maybe it's better this way. _He thought to himself painfully, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say, but he couldn't help it, he hated it when Jade was like this, it made him not want to be around her, at the same time, he worried about her.

"Hey, anyone wanna go out for sushi?" Andre asked as they all nodded and headed towards the door, until they ran into an odd looking girl who appeared lost.

"Hey, sorry." Andre apologized as he went around, the girl with light brown hair looked down and went on her way. Beck turned his head around to look ahead of him, but something made him look back.

"Jade?" He whispered just loud enough for the girl to hear, she hesitated, but quickened her pace away from him.

"Hey Beck, you coming?" Tori beckoned.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Beck looked confused, but he continued following them, like a lost puppy.

"Ok Sikowitz, I'm here, and I did what you asked me. I took out all the piercings, though I'm going to keep them, just not wearing them when I rehearse should be enough, and I died my hair back, I ditched the heavy make-up, goth clothes, scary shoes, and any strange items that aren't lady-like, AND I'm even wearing long floor-length dresses with traditional heels. Fair enough?" Jade asked as she put down her purse.

"Yes, are you ready to rehearse?" Sikowitz looked at her with a pleased smile.

"Ready as ever." She tried not to roll her eyes as she gave a faint smile.

"Lose the attitude too, guys don't a like a girl with a sour attitude." Sikowitz gave her decent advice.

"I'm not trying to get a guy, I want this part. I want a chance to show I'm serious about acting! I hate that Tori and Cat get all the lead roles, I want a chance to prove I can take on roles that are opposite of my own personality, I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't really need it. And I want to become, different, not just for my acting, but for . . . other reasons." Jade looked from Sikowitz's eyes slowly looking down toward the floor, she felt hot streams of water flowing down her cheeks as she quickly wiped them away as she looked up, her eyes full of tears that she refused to let stream down.

"Fine." Sikowitz handed her the script as they began, every afternoon like this, rehearsing for hours as Jade slowly but surely felt comfortable with this role. She was mastering her softer side, though it wasn't easy at first, it took her time to learn to be gentle, kind, soft-spoken, humble, meek, and lady-like. Thus she decided to change her persona in order to fully understand her role.

She ended up falling in love with her character, she was a young woman who found love by simply gazing into a young man's eyes, but alas this was a cursed love. She loved that, it made the love that much stronger, that much more important, vital, and that much more ALIVE. She could feel the emotion of this young girl, how she hurt when she knew others looked down upon her lover, she could feel the fear when she thought of how it must feel to fear the life of the one you love, and she understood how complicated love can be. She'd loved someone, but she never really said it out loud, she only ever showed it, which made her question it. Jade felt she almost didn't deserve this role, she'd never loved as deeply as Juliet, she was never strong enough to say she loved Beck, how could she portray this young woman who was willing to die for the one she loved? But the more she tried to talk herself out of it, the more she wanted to prove herself.


	3. Part 3

"Alright! Now listen well, I'm going to put the final results from the auditions. Just give me a moment to move and you can-" Sikowitz wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was crowded by every person who had auditioned.

"Alright!" Echoed as did,

"Oh man!"

"So how'd you do?" Beck wrapped his arm around Jade as she smiled and leaned her head against him.

"I got the part." Jade felt happy, it was strange to feel so content at nailing a part in a play before. But she was sure to be true to herself, but also understand her character. She went back to dressing as she normally did, though she was asked to lighten her hair to a soft, light brown with caramel highlights, and her makeup was lighter than usual, though she still did have a thick black eyeliner with black mascara.

"That's great! Congratulations babe." Beck brought her in close for a kiss.

"And you?" Jade asked as she looked up at him with an honest face.

"I also got the part. Looks like I'll be your Romeo." Beck teased as Jade smiled.

"Hey guys, so, you see the results?" Andre walked up with Tori, who looked somewhat troubled.

"Yeah, you're looking at Romeo and Juliet themselves." Beck smiled as he snaked his arm around Jade's thin waist.

"Cool, looks like I'll be Mercutio, you're best pal." Andre patted on his free shoulder.

"And Tori?" Jade looked at Tori, who was clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Um well, you know, a good and interesting part." Tori looked around, everywhere but Jade and Beck's eyes.

"Come on Tori, who'd you get cast as?" Andre teased Tori, as she seemed very uncomfortable.

"Just a girl ok!" Tori wasn't happy with all the pressure being put on her.

"It's ok Tori, I already know." Jade looked at her as she reached out to her.

"You do?" Tori asked.

"Yes, Sikowitz told me about adding in another character who is discussed but never physically on stage during the play. I told him it was a great idea." Jade smiled at her.

"R-really?" Tori asked, clearly relieved.

"Then who are you?" Beck and Andre asked eagerly.

"Rosaline." Jade and Tori answered casually.

"Wow, cool." Andre nodded his head, though Beck was speechless.

"Beck, it's fine, I already said it was ok, I know you're not in love with her in real life." Jade went up to Beck, holding his hand and reassuring him that she wouldn't become wildly jealous.

"Ok." Beck smiled timidly.

"Beck." Jade furrowed her eyebrows as the bell rang.

"Time for class." Beck pulled her along as they made their way to Sikowitz's classroom.


	4. Part 4

"Alright class, it's time to go over the characters in the play, of course we'll be starting with our star-crossed lovers." Sikowitz said the latter in a French accent.

"Hey, weren't Romeo and Juliet from Italy?" Robbie asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes Robbie, thank you for pointing that out." Sikowitz rolled his eyes as he called out Beck and Jade to stand in front of the class. As every one applauded them, they nodded in gratitude and bowed.

"Alright, next we have Andre as Mercutio, Romeo's closest friend. Robbie as Friar Lawrence a friar friend to both Romeo and Juliet, Tori as Rosaline, Cat as the Nurse, Ryder will be playing Paris, Rex will be Lord Montague, Trina will be Lady Montague-"

"WHAT! I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO A PUPPET?!" Trina shouted in hysterics as everyone gasped.

"Hey! I'm not too thrilled either! And I'm not a puppet!" Rex hollered at her as everyone laughed.

"Shush!" Sikowitz hushed everyone as he continued.

"Now, where was I, oh yes, Tom will be Lord Capulet Juliet's father, Linda will be Lady Capulet Juliet's mother, Levi will be playing Tybalt, Josh will be playing Benvolio Romeo's cousin, Edward will be Prince Escalus, Joe as Friar John,Ben as Balthasar, Frank as Sampson, George as Gregory, Albert as Abram, Kevin as the Apothecary man that sold Romeo poison, and finally Peter as Peter a Capulet servant. Alright, let's get rehearsing!" Sikowitz clapped his hands together as everyone picked up their scripts and the costume team began taking measurements.

"One last thing, the understudy for Juliet is Tori, and the understudy for Romeo is Ryder." Sikowitz added as Ryder smiled and approached Jade.

"Hey Jade, congratulations on getting the lead role." Ryder smoothed his hair out as Jade smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, thanks Ryder. And congrats too on getting the role as Paris and as getting the understudy for Romeo." Jade smiled brilliantly as Beck turned and saw his girlfriend talking to the playboy of Hollywood Arts.

"Hey Jade, we'd better rehearse our lines." Beck took Jade's hand as she nodded.

"Hey Jade." Ryder called out as Jade turned to look at him.

"Yea?" She tilted her head to the side as Ryder smirked.

"Don't forget, since I'll be playing the part as your fiancé, we need to rehearse too." He winked as Beck put his arm protectively around Jade as they walked away.


	5. Part 5

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Beck reached for Jade's hand as she blushed and smiled shyly.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Jade batted her eyes as their fingers intertwined.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Beck used his other hand to sweep some hair out of her face as Jade held her breath for a moment.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Jade said breathlessly.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Beck said with a smirk on his face.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Jade smiled as she neared Beck.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Beck placed his other hand on hers.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Jade looked at Becks lips as he licked them.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Beck raised Jade's hand and kissed it affectionately.

"You kiss by the book." Jade giggled.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Cat cleared her throat as she said her line, feeling like she was interrupting a private moment.

"What is her mother?" Beck snapped back to reality as he let go of Jade's hand.

"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks." Cat read her line.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt." Beck said worriedly.

"Bravo, seems like everyone is really getting into character, hey Jade, how about we rehearse our roles?" Ryder interrupted as Beck glared at him.

"Oh, well, if that's ok with everyone else?" Jade looked around as everyone but Beck nodded their heads.

"Great then, let's go." Ryder took Jade's hand as he led her away; Beck stood up and ran his fingers through his luxurious hair as he stormed out of the room.

"It's been two weeks and Beck doesn't seem to be having an easier time with Ryder and Jade rehearsing." Tori sighed as Andre nodded.

"Well, can you blame the guy? Look at all those other girls Ryder managed to charm." Andre looked at Tori with a serious gaze as Trina began gargling suddenly.

"Ugh, Trina are you gargling during rehearsal?" Tori looked at her sister in disgust.

"Yep." She spit into a nearby planter as everyone cringed.

"What? I had a tuna salad and I don't want Ryder flirting with me if my breath stinks." Trina shrugged as Cat groaned.

"What's wrong Cat?" Robbie asked her as she held his hand.

"I don't get it. I'm the nurse, but I'm not getting a nurse uniform and there's no surgeries or doctors for me to assist." Cat furrowed her brows as everyone laughed loudly.

"Cat, you're not _that _kind of a nurse. It's more like you helped raise Juliet as her nursemaid."

"Oh! So I'm more like a maid that babysat her!" Cat clapped her hands together as Robbie groaned.

"Sure, I guess that's one way to look at it." Robbie shrugged as Tori's stomach grumbled.

"Let's have a snack break." Tori stood as Andre, Robbie and Cat followed her to buy some food.


	6. Part 6

"So it looks like Sikowitz added in a scene where Paris tries to woo Juliet." Ryder sat back in his chair as Jade nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"No sir, I cannot accept you for my heart belongs to another." Jade turned away from Ryder as he stood and neared her, cupping her hand.

"It is no use fair maiden, for your father has already promised me your hand in marriage." Ryder kissed Jade's hand as she turned away in disgust.

"No! I cannot consent this!"

"What can this lover of yours do for you? If it is Romeo of which you speak, it is useless. Your father and mother would never approve." Ryder said as he wrapped his arms around Jade and kissed her neck.

"R-Ryder, I don't remember Sikowitz writing this in the script." Jade began to pull away as Ryder tightened his grip on her.

"It's called improvising." He pulled her in close as his lips neared hers.

"Paris and Juliet would never do such a thing; it was shunned upon during their time." Jade shoved Ryder away as he began backing her into a corner as Beck threw the doors open as he pulled Ryder by the collar and punched him.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Beck pinned Ryder against the opposite wall as Jade gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Beck, it's ok. Ryder, I think we should stick to the script and I want Beck in the room with us when we rehearse." Jade said dryly as Ryder gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Come on Beck, I'm starving." Jade pulled Beck away as he simply nodded his head.

"Hey, you know I'd never cheat on you. And I was just about to sock him one." Jade smiled and began laughing as Beck murmured under his breath.

"It's not funny." He sighed as Jade pushed his hair out of his face.

"Wanna share some nachos?" She asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Sure." He put an arm around her as they met up with everyone else.


	7. Part 7

Another few weeks went by as the costumes were underway and rehearsals were underway. Opening night was in another month and time seemed to fly faster than usual. Andre and Tori seemed to be spending more time with one another, even going out on a few dates. Cat finally agreed to meet Robbie's mother and it wasn't as bad as she first thought it to be. Jade was finding herself spending time along in order to rehearse her lines as well as the songs. Sikowitz added one which described her love for Romeo which took place on the balcony rather than the soliloquy.

"Hmm, I think I got it now." Jade made a few notes on her script as Beck crept behind her and surprised her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Jade caught her breath as Beck smiled.

"You're still here, everyone else left hours ago." Beck looked around the empty audience.

"Yea, but I'm all set if you wanna go grab a bite." Jade kissed his neck as he nodded. They went to get burgers and shakes when a beautiful waitress came to take their orders. She was tall, thin, with long golden hair, green eyes, and looked like a super model.

"Hey, I'm Melanie, can I take your order hun?" She winked at Beck who faintly blushed.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry shake." He winked back.

"Hmm, if you ever need anything else sweet, you just let me know." The waitress bit on the end of her pencil as Beck's eyes widened.

"Ahem." Jade cleared her throat as the waitress made a face and took her order.

"Well, she was _friendly_." Jade's tone was curt as Beck shrugged.

"It's just friendly customer service." He held her hands as Jade nodded. They finished eating as the waitress came back.

"Can I add anything else for you? Maybe some cherry pie? Or you get get something _off menu_." The waitress picked up her skirt with her pencil as Beck looked rather surprised.

"Oh, well, I mean cherry pie sounds good." Beck shrugged as Jade crossed her arms and was tapping her foot. It was as though her head was fuming. The waitress leaned forward on the tabled and mouthed something to Beck, which caused him to turn beet red.

"Wow, ok I'm done being the quiet submissive girlfriend. If you want what she's offering so bad, go for it. I'm out of here." Jade grabbed her bag as Beck groaned, paid the bill and ran out after her.

"Jade! Jade! Hey, hey-" He reached out for her.

"Don't 'hey, hey' me! What was that?!" Jade smacked his hand away as he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing? Nothing!? And don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm supposed to be the angsty Goth one, not you." Jade was furious, pacing around as she began walking towards the bus station.

"Where are you going?" Beck followed after her.

"I'm going home; I'm not getting a ride from you." Jade crossed her arms as the chilly air was getting to her, she regretted wearing fishnet nylons under her short black pleaded skirt. She had on a thin green crop-top sweater.

"Come on, it was just harmless fun." Beck shrugged as he caught up to her.

"Flirting, it was flirting. You were so jealous when Ryder was trying to force a kiss on me, but I was against it, _you _however were openly flirting with that waitress. I was sitting right _there_! Right across from you!" Jade's hands were gripping the sides of her arms as Beck sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was offensive to be nice to waitresses." Beck raised his voice as Jade turned abruptly towards him.

"If you'd prefer to be with some _tart _like that then go ahead!" Jade fisted her hands as Beck grabbed her arm and turned her around as he began kissing her, his lips running over her upper lip as Jade let out a soft moan.

"W-what was that for? We-we." Jade pulled away and was completely dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry ok. You were right, it was stupid, but I kind of wanted to get your feathers ruffled." Beck smirked.

"Why?" Jade raised a brow.

"You've been so docile lately and it felt like I was dating someone else. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you've been more honest with your feelings, but it's just been too easy lately." Beck rubbed her arms as he took off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"You prefer me being the ansty one?" Jade asked as Beck nodded.

"A little. I love that you're different from the other girls, it keeps the relationship _interesting_. But, I also really like that you've been affectionate and when you tell me you love me." Beck reached out and twirled the tips of Jade's hair as she flushed.

"Well I do, love you. And I hate it when you're with other girls because I feel like I don't deserve you." She looked deeply into his eyes as he scoffed.

"I want to be with you Jade. I love you. I think of this relationship seriously, I . . . I actually consider a long future with you." Beck flushed as he turned away.

"You mean like marriage?" Jade cupped his face as he slowly turned toward her and nodded.

"Wow, marriage? I guess that's never crossed my mind, but you're going to have to be ok with me wearing a black wedding dress." Jade winked as Beck chuckled.

"Whatever you want." He kissed her again as Jade began giggling.

"Can I stay at your place?" She looked up at him as he nodded. They chatted the rest of the night and realized they were less than a year away from being full-blown adults.

The last month passed before opening night, costumes were finished, sets were built and painted, lines and songs were memorized and everyone was in good health. The play went smoothly and there was a standing ovation.

"That was amazing!" Jade smiled brightly as Cat and Robbie were making out in one corner as Andre was holding Tori's hand.

"You were great baby." Andre looked into her eyes as she giggled.

"No you were great." Tori kissed Andre as Beck walked up to Jade.

"Hey." Beck was smiling broadly.

"Hey, you were amazing." Jade wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him deeply.

"You wanna stay over at my place again?" Beck said suggestively as Jade bit her lower lip.

"Ok, but this time, we should really try to sleep more." She smiled mischievously as Beck nodded.

"Ok, but this time, try to wear something to bed other than just my shirt."

"I make no promises." Jade pulled away as everyone changed and went home.

The remaining three performances went by without a hitch, though everyone was astonished when Ryder and Trina began dating. The remainder of the gang's time at Hollywood Arts flew by as, to no one's surprise, Beck proposed to Jade at graduation as did Robbie to Cat. Tori and Andre were still dating, and so were Ryder and Trina. High school was bliss, though they were all thrilled to start their adult lives, some as actors, others as singers, though all promised to remain friends.

Fin


End file.
